I am Cato
by clatorevealed
Summary: Brutal. Vicious. Crazy for Clove Eryx. Welcome to my tragic story. (Sequel to I am Clove: /s/8092039/1/I-am-Clove)
1. I'm Cato

_Swwoooooshhh! _The sound of my machete went as Calliope slices through a dummy. "Err, straighten your arms more, Calliope," I tell her as Kreen helps out and brings up another dummy. "But you're doing fine." She smirks at me and I feel creeped out.

"You're late again, Clove," Vidia uttered surprisingly and I glanced to her. "There's still time. I think you should go and practice your knife throwing to get back your rank at the scoreboard."

I see her. Her emerald green eyes were the brightest and prettiest eyes I've ever seen. "Uh, Cato? Am I doing this right?" I turn back and see Calliope again. I hear her footsteps coming, so I grab Calliope by the waist. "Here," I say as I held her hand and teach her the proper position. Calliope giggles. "You hit the dummy with this position. It'll help you hit stronger." I let go and let Calliope slice through some dummies. I stare at Clove once again, and I catch her staring at me as well. She flashes me a mischievous smirk as I watch her show off her knife throwing skills. Classic Clove.

She sprints towards the balance beam and leaps. She pushes herself up into the air, making her flip and land on the floor gracefully. I grin. She flings her knives and it landed on the dummies straight through each of the bullseye. She looks back at me (like she knew I was watching) and smirks once again. I nod with agreement as she walks towards me.

She works as if she knows everything I do. She's slick and psyched up with everything ever since. What she doesn't know is how much I'm crazy for her. But of course, nobody knows about it but my brother, Celix, and me. Speaking of Celix, the guy's a douche for threatening me about if I don't let him make a move on Clove. "You don't want to upset our family, do you?" He'd say. He doesn't know what I'm capable of.

"Aren't you going to get your precious knives?" I tease her and she smiles as if she knew I would. "Nah. I'll get them later," She replies with her eyes still locked on mine. "So what have you two been up to?"

"I'm-"

"Cato's teaching me how to use a _machete."_ Calliope cuts in.

She raises her eyebrow and rolls her eyes. I can see how much she despises Calliope. She's seriously into me. "But the trainers taught us that already." She countered.

"I just feel that I should learn more from an expert." Calliope defends as she flipped her hair and winks at me. I chuckle and Clove walks away to get her knives back. Hart, our trainer in Self Defense for 2 years, enters with his communicator. He used to be the Head Peacekeeper of District 2 and he has worked for President Snow for 11 years. He strolled towards the big grey mats that covered almost the half of Quadrant 3. We all sat in front of him as he flipped open his communicator. "Let's get started, Careers," He announces. "It's the last day of the week, which means that we will have our overall battle. Our battle for today will consist of the following categories." He pressed some buttons on his communicator and I see Clove waiting with anticipation. "Since all of you pretty much excel in knot tying, our battle for today will only be composed of individual weapon grading and a dual battle without any weapons. Since Cato Tylk topped the charts and is still topping the charts for the 3rd time already, Cato will be exempted from the individual weapon grading." I stand up and stand beside him. It's good to see that Clove is intimidated with my continuous wins.

I flash a proud grin at my co-trainees. "Whoever wins first place in the Individual grading will be battling Cato in the dual battle." After Hart finished announcing, they all went to get their weapons and I stay beside Hart. There were 30 dummies scattered along the matted area and each trainee will be given one minute to knock down as many dummies as we can and whoever knocks down the most dummies will battle with me.

Vidia, the first trainee, strapped on a leg belt will about 10 poison darts and another belt strapped across her torso with 20 darts. She played her long, silver, metal straw with her fingers as she waited for Hart's signal to start. Once the whistle was blown, Vidia pulled 3 poison darts and stuffed them inside the straw as she sprinted towards the dummies.

After her minute was up, Vidia got her darts back and her name and score flashed up the screens mounted to Quadrant 3's walls. She had knocked down 11 dummies all in all. Kreen was next with his snares and he had knocked down only 9 dummies, automatically making him the last place for the week. He never gets out of that rank. He's never going to play well in the Games. "Calliope," Hart announced. "You're up."

I watch them all battle for my title. Clove will always top them all. I've seen her since we were little. Her father hired a private trainer for us when we were younger. I was able to learn how to fight with swords since my father, who is also Clove's father's adviser, is very skilled with them. They're good friends because of Clove's mother. My father used to be her mother's lover. Yes, it's a damn small world. I'm not regretting anything about it because if all of this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met Clove. She's like the female counterpart of me, and maybe it's the main reason why I'm so attracted to her. Not that I'm conceited and all, but come on. Who wouldn't be attracted to her? She's the District's prima donna.

"Break time for 10 minutes." Hart announces as he walks out of Quadrant 3.

Calliope ends her turn and Clove stood up for hers. Should I start again on how vicious she could be? Let's just cut to the chase: She beats Calliope. I'm actually impressed since she knows how to swivel through a new tactic. Calliope copied hers, and I'm very moved to see that she got away with it.

I see her hips and thin, long legs as she walks back to the locker area. I walk towards her as she eases herself off. She opens a bottle of water. "Great one you had up there, Clove." I looked at her throat as she drinks up water. She puts down her bottle and smiles. "Thanks, Cato."

I chuckle. "No problem. Great tactic you had up there. Have you been practicing that?"

"Nope," She brags. "I did it on the spot."

"Wow, I'm impressed," I nod with amazement. "I'm challenged."

"Ha, you better be." She jokes.

I shoot her with a dazzling smirk and walk away. What can I say? She's hot.

* * *

_**Hello! Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is actually a sequel to my first fan fiction, I Am Clove. If you guys want to understand the story clearly, you can check it out here: s/8092039/1/I-am-Clove Enjoy! x**_


	2. Burning For You

After the break, we all got back to training as Hart had all the dummies to be set aside. Clove and me stand in front of each other with gears strapped up all over our bodies.

"This should be easy." I brag. "I'll try to be easy on you."

"Ready…" Hart started.

"Don't be too confident, Cato." She snaps back. "Who knows? You might want me to be easy on you."

Hot.

"Set…"

I do a small lunge and grin at her mischievously.

The whistle blows and I started running towards her. Okay, I don't want to elaborate my losing (Yes, _she_ won), but I was able to hold her up with her leg. "What now, Clove?" I teased. She basically got away with it and she was able to pin me down. "That was easy." She brags.

"Don't be too happy yet." I answer back. I got to pin her down, yep. Her name flashes up as first place. I'd say I just did that on purpose. I _hate_ it when she beats me, but what will I do? She turns me on whenever she wins.

The day ends and the training ends. I see Clove tying her hair up outside the Nut. "Hey Clove!" I call out.

"Uh, hey!" She smiles and takes off her vintage aviators.

"You did well today," I try to flirt.

"I know," She explains. "I'm so sorry."

I look at her big emerald green eyes, then to her freckled nose. "What?" I ask. "Why are you saying sorry? You deserved it! You did all you can to top Calliope. And you did kind of impressed me up there."

I give her a smirk. "Oh," she blushes. "Thanks."

By that point, I'm clearly sure she's into me as well. Not that I'm cocky or anything, but I know she does…

Her ride arrives and she stops walking. "Oh wait." She says as she turns back. "Are you going to this year's District Soirée?"

The District Soirée? Of course. The District Soirée is a party her family hosts to invite elites and basically convert them to her future and possible sponsors. Her father's been meaning to have her volunteer this year, and I don't think she's quite ready yet. Well actually, she is. I just don't want her to volunteer yet. I haven't even told her how I feel about her.

"Yeah," I reassure her. "Of course."

"Okay! See you there!" She smiles and runs to her ride.

* * *

_**This is a short update, so sorry. It's going to be a hectic week at school, so I just updated this for you guys. I'll be back hopefully this Saturday (not sure about that, sorry!), and I promise to update and add 2 chapters once I get back! Thanks for the reviews btw I really appreciate all of your opinions xx**_

* * *

_****__**Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is actually a sequel to my first fan fiction, I Am Clove. If you guys want to understand the story clearly, you can check it out here: s/8092039/1/I-am-Clove Enjoy! x**_


End file.
